April Fool's Day
by Ruby Moon-Snape
Summary: Sequel to Sick Days. Bakura learns of a day where he can cause more chaos and decides to take full advantage of it. Happens right after Sick Days.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

'blah' means thoughts

"blah" means speaking

/blah/ means bond talking between yami and hikari

Bakura = Yami/evil Bakura

Seto = the High Priest

Malik = Yami/evil Marik

"April Fool's Day"

Sequel to "Sick Days"

Ryou groaned. His least favorite day was coming up, and he couldn't get out of it. He groaned again and continued doing his math homework.

Bakura was lying on his hikari's bed. One foot was planted on the bed with the other leg draped over it. His hands were behind is head and headphones, which were connected to Ryou's new ipod, were nestled in his ears. He loved this piece of technology Ryou's dad had shipped to him as an apology for missing his birthday. In between songs, he heard a groan. He paused the music and popped one of the headphones out of his ear. He looked over at his light. He had his head nestled in his arms.

/What's wrong?/

/Tomorrow's my least favorite day./

/There's a test tomorrow, isn't there?/

/Well, yes, but that's not the point. Tomorrow is April Fool's./

/What's April Fool's?/ Bakura asked, feining indifference. He was actually interested.

/It's a day where pranks are played./

/But then you get punished by a teacher. That's no fun./

/Not tomorrow. _Everyone_ plays pranks on April Fool's, and I _hate_ it!/

/Why?/

/Because I'm the target of most of the pranks!/

/Maybe tomorrow will be different./

/I doubt it./ Ryou groaned. "I need to get some sleep, so I do well on my test."

Bakura grinned evilly. A brilliant plan had formed in his head, and he couldn't wait to implement it. 'Tomorrow is going to be _the_ best day.'

%%% THE NEXT MORNING

Ryou slipped his shirt on and pulled the Millennium Ring out from under his uniform. He sighed. 'Time to face the pranks.' He grabbed his briefcase, walked out door, and headed off for school.

On the way there, Bakura was looking through Ryou's memories. /So, Marik gets to school at the same time every day?/

/Yeah. When I asked him about it, he said something about helping Ishizu in the morning./

/Hmm./

When Ryou walked through the front doors, Bakura took over, an evil glint in his eyes. He set his hikari's briefcase to the side and went searching. He found the nearby janitor's closet open, so he nicked a bucket and filled it with water. He propped the bucket up against the top of the doorframe. He picked up the briefcase and slid down a nearby hallway to watch.

Right on cue, Marik came to the door. He pushed the door open, and his world went black. He felt something fall on his head. 'A bucket?' Laughter floated down the hall and to Marik's ears. 'Bakura!'

Pulling the bucket off his head caused his hair to flare out. (AN: Oh, wait. It's just Malik). The psycho version of the Tomb Keeper proceeded to pull the dagger out of the Millennium Rod and advance on Bakura. Marik in his ghostly form pulled on Malik's arm. "Yami, don't! Ishizu will me if you get us expelled!" Malik growled softly and put the dagger away. Marik glomped his yami's am. "Thank you!"

The psycho brushed his hikari off and spied Bakura down a nearby hallway. Malik gripped the Rod tighter and purposefully strode over to Bakura, who saw him coming and gave control back to Ryou. Malik didn't notice the switch and hit Ryou in the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

Just then, Marik took control. "Ryou, I'm sorry! Your yami played a prank on me, and Malik took control intent on hitting Bakura."

Ryou groaned. "I shouldn't have told him about April Fool's Day."

"Nope. You shouldn't have. I'm going to class." Marik went off in the opposite direction.

Ryou shook his head. /Why did you do that?/

/Cause I felt like it, and it was funny./

/No, it wasn't./

/Yes, it was./

/'Kura !/ Ryou practically whined. Just then, the bell rang. /Time for Biology./

Ryou walked into the room and saw Téa, who was shaking slightly. Ryou smiled at her as took his seat. "Hi, Téa."

She relaxed visibly. "Thank goodness it's you, Ryou."

"Who else would it be?"

"Bakura."

/What did you do to her?/

/Helped her with a dissection./

/Bakura./

/I might have skinned the frog./

/Bakura!/

/I might've made it dance./

/'Kura!/ Ryou yelled mentally. /I hate dissection!/

/The teacher gave you an A./

/That's okay then, but you know you're not supposed to use Shadow Magic in front of my classmates./

/No one saw anything./

/That's not the point./

/All right. I promise not to do _that_ again./

'_That_? What exactly did Bakura do when I was out?' Ryou shook his head. He probably should ask his friends. The teacher walked to the front of the class and started teaching. Fortunately, biology passed without incident.

At the ring of the bell, Bakura took control of Ryou. He grinned evilly at Téa, who cowered slightly. He picked up Ryou's briefcase and exited the classroom. He took a can of black spray paint out and shook it while on his way to a row of lockers. He picked out Téa's locker pretty easily due to the faint spray paint still on the front of the locker door. He grinned again. 'I remember doing that to her locker.' He banged his fist into the locker door, resulting in it swinging open. The Tomb Robber had to shield his eyes from the inside of the locker. 'Just as I thought.' Once again, the inside of Téa's locker was covered in variations of pink (hot pink, light pink, neon pink, etc). Bakura shuddered slightly at all the pink (AN: Oh, the horror!). He popped open the spray paint and coated the inside of Téa's locker.

Once the spray painting was done, he closed the locker door and stashed the can into his hikari's locker. He also grabbed Ryou's English book, and closed the locker door before he gave control back to Ryou.

Ryou blinked in confusion. 'Wasn't I just in Biology?' He looked at the book in his hands. 'At least Bakura got my English book for me.' The silvery-white haired boy sighed and walked to his next class.

When he entered his classroom, he sat down next to Marik, who smirked at him. Ryou noticed Marik's hair was dry all ready. At that point, Malik appeared in his ghostly form, his hair slightly droopy due to the fact that it was still partially wet. The psycho glared at Ryou or more specifically at the Millennium Ring hanging around Ryou's neck.

Ryou didn't have a chance to say anything, because the teacher started class. Bakura decided not to do anything during this class or the next class, no matter how much he wanted to. He knew how Ryou was about his school work.

Study hall, however, was another matter. Even though he wouldn't go all out like he did last time, he could use a little bit of time at the end to set up a prank or two. The Tomb Robber smiled evilly as his hikari walked into the room. He had very fond memories of creating chaos during this class.

Pretty much unaware of what his yami was thinking, Ryou sat down next to Kaiba. He knew the CEO has a yami of his own, but usually didn't let him out. According to Yugi, it was the spirit of the High Priest, who also named Seto. At this moment, though, Kaiba was drinking his coffee and going over some notes. Unknown to Kaiba, his little brother had dumped a lot of sugar into the coffee, but instead of making him hyper, the sugar mellowed him out. He was so relaxed that he let his guard down. It was at that point that Seto took control of his hikari. It felt so good to be out.

Seto nudged Ryou and winked at him. The High Priest poked the Ring, which caused Bakura to take control of his hikari. He hissed at the High Priest, "What?"

"I see that hikari of yours has domesticated you, Tomb Robber."

Bakura growled, "Nobody has domesticated me." Then, he thought to himself, 'You and your hikari will pay for that comment.'

Seto grinned. "Sure." He then gave control back to Kaiba, who took another sip of coffee before taking out his laptop. He proceeded to type really fast. Sometimes his left hand stopped typing so he could get a drink, but his right hand would pick up the slack. The _click, click, click_ was getting on Bakura's nerves, so he gave control back to Ryou so he wouldn't have to hear it anymore.

Ryou blinked a couple times before staring at Kaiba and his laptop. He had the strangest urge to slam the lid closed on the CEO's fingers. (AN: Hmm. It seems the Tomb Robber is having an effect of his hikari.) Ryou shook his head slightly as if trying to get rid of the urge and returned to his book.

Near the end of the period, Bakura took control of Ryou and snuck out of study hall and down toward Kaiba's locker. He punched in the code 302545389075 and the locker door swung open. "_Welcome, Seto Kaiba_."

Bakura grinned. 'This is too easy,' he thought as he set up the prank. Then, he stepped over to Joey's locker. Instead of opening the locker, Bakura just placed his hand on the door of it. He opened up the Shadow Realm and filled the locker with something. After closing the Shadow Realm and removing his hand, he gave control back to Ryou, who blinked several times. He surveyed his surroundings and groaned. 'Bakura's done it again!' He walked over to his locker and pulled out his keyboarding book. It was at that point that the bell rang.

Kaiba stalked to his locker. He wasn't in a bad mood (thanks to the sugared coffee), but he enjoyed study hall. He just needed to stop by his locker briefly before going to lunch. He typed in his code 302545389075. "_Welcome, Seto Kaiba_." The door swung open and something lunged toward the young CEO. He took an involuntary step back and focused on the thing that was in his locker. It was a cardboard cut-out of the Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, which was on a spring. Kaiba's left eyebrow twitched and his eyes hardened looking like sapphires. Seto appeared in his ghostly form right beside Kaiba. Seto raised an eyebrow at the cardboard cut-out. The CEO's glare alone looked like it would set it on fire. A little confused as to his hikari's behavior, Seto managed to dig his way through Kaiba's memories (which resembled a well-organized filing cabinet).

Finding a folder labeled _Duelist Kingdom_, Seto leafed through the folder and found a specific document detailing Kaiba's duel with Pegasus including pictures. The High Priest put the file back after reading it and slipped out of his hikari's mind. It was then that he heard Kaiba say, "Who put that in my locker?"

Barely able to contain his laughter, Seto managed to say, "Bakura." Then, he thought to himself, 'So, the Tomb Robber pranked my hikari. How amusing.'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

'blah' means thoughts

/blah/ means telepathy between yami and hikari

April Fool's Day Chapter Two

As soon as the bell had rung, Joey jumped out of his chair and ran out the door. 'All I've got to do is throw this book in my locker and then I can go to lunch.' The blonde got to his locker and spun the dial. He opened his locker and was instantly buried under a mountain of doughnuts. Within a few seconds, the mountain started moving, and Joey's head appeared. 'Doughnuts? Who put doughnuts in my locker?' Just then a piece of paper, ragged on one side, floated out of his locker and landed on his head. He grabbed the note and read it.

_Gotcha_

_ Tristan_

Joey crumpled the note in his hand. "Tristan!" he yelled as he scrambled out of the pile.

"Hey, Joey. What's with the doughnuts?" Tristan asked, appearing from down the hall.

"Don't act like you don't know!" Joey waved the note around.

Tristan grinned, deciding to play along with the note, and said, "Gotcha!"

Freeing himself from the pile, Joey put Tristan in a headlock. The brunette managed to wriggle himself out of Joey's grip and headed to lunch. Joey then started to stack the doughnuts back into his locker except for about thirteen. He carried the baker's dozen down the hall, eating them on his way to lunch.

Lunch passed without incident, and Ryou found himself sitting next to Duke in Keyboarding. At that moment, Duke was glaring at the Ring. His glaring was getting to Ryou, so he turned to the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters. "What did Bakura do now?"

"He erased my new program. It would've added a new dimension to my game."

Ryou looked down at the Ring and poked it to emphasize each word. "I'm sure he's sorry."

/He should have saved his work./

/'Kura!/

/It's not like his business is bad!/

/That is not the point./ Ryou shook his head and started his typing exercises. The rest of the class passed smoothly except for the last ten minutes. During that time, Bakura took over, seeing that Ryou was done with his assignments. He slipped a piece of computer printer paper out of the printer without anyone noticing and ripped it in half. Folding the remaining piece in half, Bakura took out Ryou's black ball point pen. He started writing, draping his left arm around his work to shield it from prying eyes.

When the bell rang, Bakura packed Ryou's book and pen back in the briefcase and dashed out of the classroom. He got to Duke's locker and spun the dial to three random numbers, which caused the locker to open. The Tomb Robber slipped in his latest prank. He shut the locker, spun the dial, and slipped away, going to Ryou's locker.

Duke watched as Ryou dashed from the room, a little confused. 'Why is Ryou running? Maybe…maybe that's _not_ Ryou! What's Bakura up to?' Duke thought as he approached his locker. Duke cautiously opened his locker, stepping to the side to avoid whatever may fall out. Nothing happened, which caused Duke to sweatdrop. He looked all over his locker for pranks. Seeing nothing, the raven-haired boy put his book on the top shelf of his locker, but a folded piece of paper caught his attention. He picked it up and read it.

_Mr. Tristan Taylor_

_And_

_Ms. Serenity Wheeler_

_Invite You To_

_Their Wedding_

_October 17, 2000_

_At 2 o'clock_

Duke's blood boiled. Serenity was supposed to be his! He slammed his locker closed, clenching his fist, effectively crumpling the invitation. He stalked down the hall, searching for Tristan, which didn't take long. "Tristan!"

"Hey, Devlin. What's up?"  
"What is the meaning of this?" Duke shoved the crumpled invitation in Tristan's face.

The brunette took the invite and smoothed it out to get a better look at the words. "Nice idea, but I didn't do it." He thought, 'I don't mind taking credit for the prank on Joey, but not this.'

Duke glared at Tristan, not believing him. At that moment, Joey came up, finishing the last doughnut that he was holding. "Hey, Tristan. Hey, Devlin. What are you two doing standing here? Lunch is half over with."

Tristan gave him the invitation. "Devlin found this and thought it was real."

Joey took the invitation, looked at it, and started laughing. Tristan grinned.

Duke fumed. "Why are you laughing?"

"It's a joke, Devlin. You've been played." Joey laughed.

"Who could've done it?"

"Bakura." Joey laughed again, turning to Tristan. "You didn't do the doughnuts, did you?"

"Nope."

"Why'd you take credit for it, man?"  
"It's all in good fun, Joey."

The blonde put his friend in a headlock. "Sure it's all in good fun." He laughed as he let Tristan go. Duke shook his head at their antics and left.

Tristan grinned. "We need to get to class before we're late."

"See ya, man."

"See ya." Tristan walked to the gym and into the locker room. There he saw Ryou. "Hey, Ryou."

Ryou looked up and smiled. "Hey, Tristan."

"Your other half has been up to his pranks again," Tristan whispered.

"What did he do?" Ryou whispered back.

"Well, this time he filled Joey's locker with doughnuts and put a fake wedding invitation in Devlin's locker."

Ryou paled. "He did?"

"Oh, he plays a mean game of dodge ball, and I was the target most of the time; kept making all of us fall pretty hard."

/Kura!/

/I was having fun./

/Kura!/

/No one was seriously hurt./

/KURA!/

/It seems someone's angry./ Sarcasm leaked through their bond like an old faucet.

"Five minutes!" The gym teacher called into the locker room. Ryou gasped and dressed in his gym clothes.

Gym, like lunch, passed without incident and, in Ryou's opinion, too fast. He was worried as he walked into World Civ.

"Hey, Ryou!"

The white-haired boy looked up. "Oh, hey, Joey."

"You're worried about the test, aren't you?" At Ryou's nod, Joey laughed. "Don't worry. You'll ace it."

"Thanks."

"No problem, but I've got to tell you what Bakura did!"

"_Now_ what?" Ryou almost whined.

"You know the guy that sits behind you? Well, he tried to set Bakura's hair on fire with a lighter, so Bakura made the fire spread to the boy's hands."

/KURA!/ Ryou poked the Ring.

/What?/

/You could've hurt him badly!/

/It was only a first-degree burn./

/That's not what I meant./

The bell rang, catching Ryou's attention.

"Wish me luck, Ryou!" Joey called out as he went to his seat.

The teacher walked to the front of the class and passed the tests out. "You may begin."

Ryou breezed through the first couple pages of the test easily. He turned the page to reveal a page of questions about Ancient Egypt. He struggled through a couple of them, but there were a lot that he didn't know.

He groaned inwardly, which caught Bakura's attention. The Tomb Robber looked through Ryou's eyes at the test paper and rolled his eyes.

/Oh, these are so easy./

/Of course, you think they're easy. You lived in that time./

/Why don't you let me answer them?/

/Because it's cheating!/

/Too bad./ Bakura took control of his light and answered the questions correctly, refraining from insulting the Pharaoh. He stood up and turned the test in. In Ryou's voice, he asked the teacher for a pass for the bathroom.

"You don't need a pass. Go ahead."

Bakura discreetly took his hikari's briefcase with him. He walked into the hallway and towards a row of lockers. He approached one and banged his fist on the door, resulting in the locker opening. Bakura rolled his eyes, when he saw how the Pharaoh and his light decorated their locker. There was a mirror attached to the lower part of the door, and a poster featuring Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl was on the back on the locker. The books were placed on either side of the locker to make sure the poster could be seen. The Tomb Robber pulled something out of Ryou's briefcase and fiddled with it before putting it in the locker and closing the door.

It was at that point that Ryou took control of his dark half. He looked around, noting the empty hallway. /Why aren't we in class?/

/Because I had one last prank to set up./

Ryou groaned.

/He was begging for it./ Bakura continued.

/Who?/

/The Pharaoh./

Ryou groaned again. 'I can't take much more of this.'

%%% A LITTLE LATER

Yugi heard the bell ring and walked out of English. He only had one more class, and then he could go home. 'I just need my Algebra book.'

As he approached his locker, the tri-colored haired boy could hear muffled sounds emanating from his locker. Knowing neither he nor his yami brought any electronics to school, Yugi opened the locker carefully.

_All the school kids so sick of books_

_They like the punk and the metal band_

_When the buzzer rings_

_(Oh whey oh)_

_They're walking like an Egyptian_

_All the kids in the marketplace say_

_(Ay oh whey oh, ay oh whey oh)_

_Walk like an Egyptian_

Yugi blushed up to the tips of his hair, embarrassed. Yami looked exactly like Yugi, except for the angry expression on his face. Both of them knew who did this prank: Bakura. Yugi reached in, turned off the MP3 player, pulled it out, and put it in his briefcase.

/Yami, why did Bakura do this?/

/There is no sane reason./

%%%

The bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. Just as it finished ringing, Yugi slid into his seat next to Ryou.

"Hey, Ryou. Glad you're feeling better."

"Hello, Yugi. Me too."

"I have something of yours," Yugi said, digging through his briefcase.

"Oh?"

"I found this in my locker." Yugi held out the player.

"It's my MP3 player." Hearing his yami's laughter, Ryou growled, /Kura!/ Bakura was too busy laughing to reply. "What song did he program it to play?"

"Walk Like an Egyptian. He had the volume turned up to maximum."

It was at that point that the teacher began class. There were no disturbances in the class. However, there was one point where Bakura and Yami (both in their "ghostly" forms) appeared. Yami was glaring at the Tomb Robber, and said Tomb Robber was smirking at the Pharaoh.

The period ended soon enough. As Ryou was packing his things up, Bakura appeared beside him (in his "ghostly" form), grumbling.

"What's wrong, Bakura?"

"I don't want to sit through another choir session. I hated the last one."

"Oh, the choir isn't meeting today."

"Thank Ra!"

Ryou grinned. "Gotcha! Happy April Fools Day, Bakura!"

The End


End file.
